


The Life of the Famous

by Razaghal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A side work of my main story, Alcohol, Also more relationships may come, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Maybe some drama, Perhaps I'll add more characters, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaghal/pseuds/Razaghal
Summary: A simple story about my ships and of a Kalosian businessman wanting to outshine the PWT.Enjoy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Red/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 4





	The Life of the Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Raz here.  
> Just wanted to post a side series to relax.  
> About Persecution, I am thinking about it. Time-related stuff tends to get messy and headache-inducing. If it gets enough support, I'll continue it.  
> Also, I may do a third one, but more based on history Pokemon. I know, a weird combination.  
> Nothing else to say, enjoy my ships and weird ones :^)

A clean and naked sky covered the Kalosian city, deprived of a starry night as the lights of the metropolis polluted the night, as the city hosted festivals, premiers, and parties; and one of the latter outshined them all, as it hosted the best of the best: a party that hosted the most famous and prestigious people related to Pokémon: academics that have dedicated their whole lives in science and studies of Pokémon, gym leaders and elite four members that help in keeping cities under control and entertaining; and the most awaited of them all, the champions of the league.   
An event organized by a private entity to raise funds in one week, with battles being the main event to earn funds. From famous trainers to the champions would face each other and entertain the masses. Nonetheless, the main event would commence in one day, and thus, the competitors had to wait to prove who was the best.

The gala is nothing but short of luxuries and eccentricities: round tables decorated with light pink table cloths, a set of flowers in the center, and enough plates and cutlery for seven people. Waiters roamed around serving drinks and desserts to the guests.   
At the table, the guests coming from the Kanto and Johto region sat together. The youngest of the group: Gold, Silver and Kris were watching a video from Gold's cellphone, Red and Blue talked about what they did in the day while Green and Lance remained silent, eating the dessert and drinking a cup of sparkling wine respectively.   
—Hello everyone!  
The lights waned except for those on the main stage, where it showcased the renowned actress Diantha and the professor Sycamore.  
—I would like to appreciate your presence for this humble cause —Diantha continued—. Pokémon can be our best friends and we love to share with them by either battling, artistical conferences, or simply enjoy their presence alongside us. However, our needs often transgress the homes of Pokémon to satisfy them —she looked at the professor—. To help, this event has been created to raise awareness.  
—All of the funds will be used to create sanctuaries so the Pokémon can live in peace, without feeling menaced to lose their homes.  
The academician continued, all of them focused on his speech except for Green and Red, looking at their phones. The former scrolled through random pages while the latter was chatting with someone. With a sigh, Green dropped the phone over the table and his sight went Red.  
—I know why the old man avoids these kinds of conventions —Green whispered.  
—Eh? —surprised eyes over to his friend and Red's hands instinctively hid the phone inside his pockets— What do you mean?  
—This charity is a facade, Red, and despite whether the founder has good intentions, they still want to show their power and capability to bring important people from every corner of the world.   
Red hummed and used both hands to support his head.   
—They could've done the event without this luxurious presentation, but I cannot deny I had fun today  
Green took a sip of wine.  
—At least there will be a good competition —he crossed his arms and glanced over the hosts—, where we, the champions will face against each other again. Perhaps they want to do a competition to the Pokémon World Tournament, and what is the best way to bring competitors with a noble cause?   
—Another one? —Red mimicked him, looking at the main stage— To be honest, I wouldn't mind another one. Kalos is a nice country, different from Unova and Kanto... I wish the next one resides in Kanto. Despite my likeness to travel, it gets exhausting after a while.  
Green gave a short and soft laugh.   
—Oh, you tell me, grandfather gives me all the tasks involving traveling.

Before Red could answer, the crowd cherished the pair with claps followed by the murmurs coming from the rest of the attendants. Soon after, Sycamore appreciates once again the attendance and courtesy.  
—We have one week in Kalos, and one day for the competition to begin —Green continued— What do you intend to do?   
—Kris wants to see the city, while Gold wants to capture every Pokémon possible —Silver inquired— I have nothing to do, so I'll accompany them.   
—There are so many wonderful places to visit! —Kris said soon after with evident excitement— The Prism Tower is a modern architectural wonder, which serves to both a touristic place and residence for the gym leader.  
—Is that the only reason? —Gold interrupted, his lips drawing a smirk across his face— I am sure you also mentioned you wanted to see every available shop around, but I can't blame you! Some of them have great hoodies and caps.  
Kris looked at him with disgust and confusion.  
—Are you seriously thinking of buying that?—she emphasized the last word— You have terrible taste.   
Before the two began to argue, the veteran of the group, Lance, coughed to interrupt them. He enjoyed their disputes, but this wasn't the appropriate situation.  
—Since I am a participant in the tournament, I won't do much tomorrow. Perhaps I'll take my time to prepare myself for the tournament.  
—C'mon Lance —Gold with a cheerful tone— There's more in life than training with dragons! Who knows when you'll be able to return to Lumiose.  
—My position as administrator and champion of the Indigo league grants me a privilege that you don't possess —Lance smirked— I can visit this place whenever I can, and remember we will be here for about ten days.   
—You are so boring Lance! —Gold pouted, then he looked at his seniors— What about you guys?  
—Green promised to accompany me as well —Blue placed her hand over Green's— Lumiose hosts many famous culinary restaurants, cafes, and pastries, and besides that, perhaps I'll do something similar to Gold and study the Pokémon close to this city.   
—I don't have much to do —Green said and took another sip of wine—, it's not the first time I've come to Kalos. Probably I'll follow Lance steps and prepare myself —he gave everyone a confident smile characteristic of him—. Even if it's for charity, I still want to prove I am the best.   
—And what about you, Red? —Blue asked.  
—I haven't planned that much to be fair,. Perhaps I'll meet with a friend tomorrow.   
—Do you have more than us? —Gold exclaimed, his eyes expanded and lips curled in a circular shape afterward, mocking his senior in a friendly manner—. So you aren't a lost cause as we once thought!  
—Beware Gold, or I'll personally kick your ass back to Johto.  
The other two of the Johto group couldn't help but laugh at Red's taunt. 

The group talked, joked, and laughed together until the guests were invited to continue their conversation in a new hall, where they stood and talked once again with strangers, waiters brought drinks, and a small orchestra played instrumental chords.  
Amongst the group, Red accompanied his childhood friends and Lance, while the other three vanished in the crowd, pondering if they were thinking of some mischief or got bored, and he couldn't blame them either, as these events proved to be a snoozefest.   
His eyes wandered around distracted, almost as if Red was looking for someone, and ignoring the ongoing conversation that held no value except the frequent compliments and questions at how the life of a champion is. As always, either Lance, Blue, or both of them carried the conversation, while Red and Green listened and only spoke when needed unless they got really interested in it.

Crimson eyes still looked around, hopelessly trying to find that certain individual. However, his focus broke when his phone that placidly laid inside the pocket vibrated. With enthusiasm, he quickly grabbed the phone, his lips pursed into a humble and minuscule smile as he read the message, a short sentence of that person to look for them in the balcony, and finished the message with a ">:3"  
—I am sorry! —Red interrupted and became the unwanted center of attention— There's someone who's waiting for me. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I must go. Have a good night!.  
Waving his hand he merged with the crowd, avoiding any attempt to give an explanation and to properly say goodbye to them. Being honest with himself, Red didn't remember their names, nor paying attention to what they spoke. 

  
In the farthest of the balcony, Red witnessed a breathtaking person, dressed in her black, characteristic, and a synonym with her person, with golden slim strips flourishing from her waist to the bottom of the dress. Her wands were covered with dark gloves that reached her elbows. The makeup exalted her already stunning beauty, and long lashes proved to be hypnotic at the mere sight of them.   
The woman smiled upon him, her left hand raising and waving a glass filled with sparkling wine, bubbles spawning, and instantly vanishing in contact with the surface.   
—Long time —Cynthia walked towards him, revealing another glass of alcohol within her grasp—. It’s not often I see you in a tuxedo. Unconventional, yet fascinating.   
She handled the cup of wine to him, and crimson eyes locked with stormy-colored ones.  
—If I had the choice to come with my jacket and jeans, believe me, I would —Red chuckled briefly—, but I already attract a lot of attention, I do not want to stand out even more —his fingers grabbed the glass—. Enjoying the party?  
She raised a brow and a very short sarcastic laugh.  
—These parties have become more of a nuisance in the long run —Cynthia drank a long sip—. People clutter around you asking for questions, to admire you, or inquire if you are in a relationship. I share the sentiment to help Pokémon, but this party wasn’t necessary.  
—And why did you come?   
—You already know why. I cannot reject the thrill of battling with other champions, and also my friends would be here.   
—Caitlin, true —Red placed his arms over the “wall”—. Do you think she’s doing fine without you?  
She waved her hand up and down.  
—Caitlin knows how to handle these situations. Since a young age, she had to be present at parties, and has perfected the art of pretending to care —she chuckled and mimicked Red, standing next to him—. Still, I have to accompany her in a moment, I just wanted a moment of peace, to breathe and see you.  
—I got exhausted there as well, I must thank you. An old couple came and asked the same questions everyone does.   
—Like “Did you really spend years on top of a mountain?” —Cynthia did her best to enact an overly annoying fan, which earned Red’s look of disgust.  
—Thankfully I didn’t get that one —he frowned and it was his time to take a long sip—. I blame my friends and students for spreading that rumor. It was even worse before, my name and Mount Silver became one.   
—If you think about it, it’s a great myth: the legendary trainer Red! What secrets does he have? Why does he isolate himself? —this time, Cynthia exaggerated her voice, interpreting one of the obnoxious fans who created crazy theories about his presence in the mountain years ago— Perhaps he committed a crime!  
—The very same could be said about you, Cynthia. You are a mountain dweller as I am, perhaps even more.  
—The difference lies that I am an archeologist, and soon to be, a historian —she spoke softly, Red seeing her mesmerizing lips curl into a smirk.  
—I envy you.   
—I also hear that pretty often —her eyes followed Red’s hand to his face, closing the distance between his lips and the glass, drinking the remaining wine—So, Red. Do you have any plans for tonight?  
—Uh? —the question caught him off guard— Nothing at all.   
—Caitlin and Grimsley will do something for tonight, and I thought you would enjoy being with us. You can bring Green and Blue as well.   
Red hummed.  
—Sure.  
—Great! —she exclaimed, and before you could talk, her phone inside her purse. Withdrawing the phone, her excitement diminished and sighed, raising her sight to meet his dark crimson eyes— Caitlin, she is bored and wants to return to the room.  
—No worries, you should go for her.   
—I’ll tell you the details later, don’t miss me that much — their distance decreased, and she planted a quick and soft kiss over his cheek. A lovely caress, surprising him yet gratefully accepted— See you later.  
The champion stood still, whispering a soft goodbye and contemplating her fine and gracious figure vanishing inside the curtains.   
His fingers slipped through his pocket, withdrawing his phone, and quickly typing a message for his friends: “Hey, wanna come with me for something later?”


End file.
